Story of Eres
The Story Of Eres (Still, in editing for grammatical Errors) This Story Takes Place During the Second Age. the second age was a time of magic elves dwarves treant and many more walked the realm of Vasten along with men the magic of the elves the enchantments of the dwarves were commonplace and had not yet fallen into lore and myth a thousand years before the zombie pigmen ever appeared in Basten is when our story takes place Eres was a young hunter in the mountains that someday would become port prey day in and day out he would journey into the countryside looking for wild animals to hunt down and kill for his family's dinner one sunny day on his journey into the shadowy forest surrounding the natural Bay he discovered a dark cave this had not been the first one Aris had ever encountered but he felt that something about this one was different he set cautiously into the cavern co-heir pressed against his skin as he journeyed deeper into the cave from the darkness, he heard something that sounded like whispers these caves were common bandits and worse hiding in them, Eres unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him preparing for battle as he neared a curve in the cave he saw a small glow of light peeking his head around the corner he was shocked by what he saw before him was a set of glowing armor fit for a king looking around for any signs of someone hiding but finding no one Else guardedly stepped forward quickly he realized that the whispers were from the armor poking at the suit with his sword the whispers fell silent a shiver went up heiresses spine he reached out his hand to gently touch the glistening iron suit and just as his fingers were grasping the enchanted male his arm was clutched by an invisible hand with an inhuman strength Eres was pulled forward he screamed as he flew but nothing could stop him a bat that had been watching shrieked as he watched Eres and the armor disappear into the darkness the second age Eres tumbled down a hillside groaning as he came to a halt at the bottom trying to sit up he noticed a heavy weight upon his chest he was stunned to see he was wearing that the armor he found in a cave Eres rolled to his chest and pushed himself up taking in his surroundings, he was standing in a field of wheat that appeared to be near harvest the sky was dark like heavy rain had passed but Moore was yet to come on horizon heading his way a knight mounted on horseback galloping nearby down a road an armor similar to Eres's the boy watched in confusion as to the knight slumped over and fell off his horse collapsing onto a muddy road the young hunter hurriedly raced towards the wounded rider hoping to be of assistance Eres slowed as he neared the crippled the warrior then halted and knelt when he heard a harsh and terrible gritty voice hiding in the wheat he peered around searching for the newcomer and the young the man was shocked to see three goblins walking towards the dying soldier goblins aren't really there were pictures and children's broke surely but this was the stuff of fantasy or was it what do we have here clamored one of the green monster's lunch cheered one of the other short creatures the last one who was carrying a bow looked around I smell something he whispered to his party heiresses stomach jumped to his throat he knew his cover was about to be blown without thinking he charged the few steps to the nearest of the goblins using the sharp edge of his armor that covered his elbows Eres stabbed the unsuspecting goblin in the back the sprite hunter grasped the ax that fell from the dead goblin's hand catching it before it hit the mud using the weapon he made short work of the next brute who's screaming was quickly silenced turning his attention to the last goblin, Eres noticed that the foul Archer was about to lose an arrow without any hesitation, Ayers lobbed his axe at him breathing heavily era started to shake in the silence after the battle he only then had a moment to reflect where was he just minutes ago he was in a cave not far from his village now he had been transported to somewhere maybe somewhen it was springtime at home and this wheat was late on him it was time to get answers Aires picked himself up and started walking towards the Fallen night the second age dark clouds filled the the sky as Eres rushed towards the wounded warrior exhausted he collapsed beside I've never seen such ferocity cough the soldier Aires looked at any as he panted for breath really I thought I was trying not to die the the warrior laughed but his laugh left him as quickly as they had come Eres could see the pain written all across the old man's face the boy from another time had so many questions but this man was dying and about to meet whatever God it was that he believed in Eres attempted to comfort the perishing man in his last moments, please the word gasped all of a sudden breaking the silence you must deliver this message to the Baron the knight pulled out a message from his pouch and held up for the boy to take no sooner had Eres lifted the message from his hand then it collapsed to the muddy road heiresses heart sank he was alone once again in this strange land the Knights loved ones would never know what happened I swear to you by all the gods Eres whispered the good and evil I will deliver this message just then the rain began to fall era smiled weakly looking up into the sky it was almost as if the gods were crying for this nameless man to eras picked himself up off the ground he had been kneeling on took the Goblin axe which had saved him just moments before as well as the gleaming blue silver sword that had belonged to the fall of night the boy had given his word on this man's death the bed he would deliver the message no matter the cost then after his task was done he would learn where he was and how to get home.